A shielding device of this kind is known from WO 2010/102656 A1. This prior patent specification proposes a decoupling element in the form of a wire mesh, which has a protruding collar that reaches through a fastening opening of the shielding element. A sleeve embodied in the form of a collar-shaped sleeve is supported in this decoupling element. A screw for fastening the shielding device can be inserted through the sleeve.
The oscillation damping should be provided by the wire mesh, which acts as a buffer-like, locally compressible element; micro-movements of the shielding element relative to the fastening point (sleeve) are possible. At the same time, the wire mesh structure should ensure a reduced temperature transmission between the shielding element and a counterpart fastening piece. It is disadvantageous that the decoupling element must be compressed a certain amount during the fastening of the shielding element. This causes a wire mesh to lose its elastic compressibility. In addition, fastening devices on the shielding element are required for affixing the wire mesh to the shielding element, thus increasing manufacturing expense.
In addition, the proposed decoupling element, in particular the fastening eyelet, is not secured in captive fashion so that special steps must be taken to ensure that the decoupling element can be preinstalled in the shielding element and cannot come out of it until assembly is complete.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to disclose a shielding device decoupling element that is effective for both oscillations and heat, in particular a heat shield and/or an acoustic shielding element, which functions reliably and is simple to manufacture.
In addition, the shielding device should have a fastening device that is supported so that it can be moved freely relative to the shielding element, at least in a radial direction, merely by exerting a definite displacement force that remains constant or virtually constant within the movement range. At the same time, it should permit a fastening of the shielding element that is oscillation-decoupled and compensates for tolerances in an axial direction.
According to another stated object of the invention, a particularly preferred embodiment of the shielding device should be easily adaptable to scenarios involving stresses due to oscillation and heat at a particular fastening point of the shielding element.